


Naruto - Kidnapped and Tickled

by Lunarwolf7



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Cum Collection, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, M/M, NSFW, Tickle torture, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolf7/pseuds/Lunarwolf7
Summary: Naruto minding his own business has been captured by thugs. But why?Takes place after the ninja war, Naruto is 18.





	Naruto - Kidnapped and Tickled

"Is this the guy?"  
"Yeah...intel described him perfectly, right down to where we'd find him."

These voices...who were they...wait...where was he? Naruto Uzumaki tried opening his eyes...no good, there was a thick blindfold on his face...speaking? Nope...there was some kind of cloth gag there too. What the fuck? Oh shit...he couldn't move his arms...or his legs! The blond began stirring, moving as much as he could.

"Hey, look who's conscious. Hey, Fox Kid...you good?" What the hell of course he wasn't good, clearly somebody had kidnapped him...but...when? How? Oh shit...genjutsu...of course! He had been training in his usual field area, exhausted he'd decided to catch some z's before training some more...looks like they cast a genjutsu on him while he slept, making sure he stayed unconscious while they dragged him here.

As he tried thrashing around, groaning out curses at them, he heard them speak again. "Look kid it's no personal stuff okay? We were just paid to get you here and work you over in exchange for some information." Information? What could he possibly know that they wanted? "Simple fact is, we're gonna torture you....you're gonna tell us the secret to sage powers, and we'll let you go."

Torture huh? He wasn't prepared for this sort of thing but...if he had to endure it he would...and just for the secret to sage arts? That was tricky, not just anyone could do it, hell his own training had been hellacious...and that was just thinking of the food!

"Now then...we know it's not in someone's nature to just give away secrets...so we're gonna warm you up a bit before the boss has to deal with you." Naruto struggled, hearing them shuffle about his location, obviously strapped to a table of some kind. The air was cool, sound seemed to carry slightly, an underground dungeon? He could hear wind blowing if he focused...they weren't that deep below the surface. He heard clinking of metal before his jacket was thrown open, his shirt pulled up. Would they cut him, use hot screws? Maybe they planned on pulling out fingernails one by one? As he tried not to freak out about it, he felt something he had not expected, a fluttery feeling...against his toned stomach.

Hehehe...hehehehe oh no...shit shit no they wouldn't! "MMPH! Mmhmhmhm!" He squirmed even more than he thought he should, these bastards were actually going to fucking tickle him? Oh this was NOT good, he'd always managed to hide his ticklishness, at least somewhat. But as the touches increased, he could almost feel them smirking down as he began to thrash and squeal into the makeshift gag. "HNNNGH HHNHMMHMHMH!" He was laughing so hard already, surprisingly skilled fingers tracing along his defined stomach, goosing his sides like an old pro.

"He's really ticklish man!" One of the voices exclaimed, clearly not the one tickling him. "Yeah tell me about it, they got everything right!" He began digging a finger into the ninja's super sensitive belly button, causing him to buck his entire body up off the table as much as he could. "HRRRMHMHMF MHMH MH MMM!" He pleaded as the finger danced and jiggled in that sensitive tummy button of his. For all his machismo and bravado, Naruto knew they were picking him apart slowly...yet surely.

"Hmmm a few more rounds I think." One voice said, before two more hands appeared in his open armpits. If he wasn't screaming before, he was now. "HMMHMHMHM HMMPH HMMMRFMMHMHMHM!" Naruto could feel tears beginning to prickle at the corners of his eyes, for just a warm up, they were getting him pretty damn good. Blunt fingernails dub into his ribs, working back up to his pits. Others traced the lines of his abdominal muscles, causing his entire stomach to quiver with ticklish delight. Wait delight? Now that he mentioned it, he wasn't struggling near as much as he thought he would. Was he still under some sort of trance? Maybe the ropes were just really tough? Had they drugged him?

Unfortunately even through all his laughter, all the feelings on his body right now, and the thoughts and worries in his mind. Everything stopped when his left sandal was undone and removed. "Whew, they smell a bit, but look at how soft they are!" A single finger drew up the naked sole, causing his toes to curl, his leg to jerk back, and his voice to squeak just loud enough for both men to begin chuckling at him, causing his already prominent blush to increase tenfold. "Ooohoho the boss is gonna looove thiis. Ticklish feet huh?" While the one thug continued gently wiggling fingers over his sides, somehow getting him to arch his back so he could find the ticklish portion of his lower back, the other one was currently scribbling all ten of his fingers against Naruto's bare foot. Heel, arch, instep, sole, even along his poor wiggling toes. The ninja could see no release anytime soon, his torment would surely cause him to die of laughter.

Suddenly the door flew open, smacking against the wall. "I thought I could feel rising chakra from here..." Naruto didn't recognize the voice, but due to it's appearance, all tickling stopped. He fell back to the table, limp but still breathing. He was alive...and he was saved, jeez this would be hard to explain in a ninja report.

All the celebrating was cut short however in the next two seconds. "B-boss! Um hey we were just...doin what you told us to." This was their...oooh noooo! "Yeah, testin the goods!" A squeeze to his left hip elicited a yelp from the bound blond. "I can see that....you took off a sandal though..." The man shut the door, approaching slowly. "Ah s-sorry boss um, we just couldn't resist and um, th-they're nice and-" A slap sounded in the room accompanied by a gasp. "S-sorry boss."

""Damn right you are, hmmm...at least you left one...it's always better when the smell is fresh." Naruto was a bit confused by the words until an unfamiliar finger wiggled against his arch, causing the toes to wiggle and him to yank his leg back again. "Mmm ticklish...good stuff...soft too." His hand began feeling around his bare foot, almost massaging in a way. "Big ones...size what...eleven? Twelve?" The next thing he knew, the man was inhaling just above his toes....oh god he was sniffing his foot!? "Yeah see? It just smells like your hands now, idiot. But this one...this will be better." That hand traced a tender line of the the tops of the toes on his right foot, making them squirm slightly and curl up. "Mmph...mmhmmmhmhmph!"

He pleaded behind the gag, begging for mercy before his captor's leader came over and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Now Naruto-kun...this may come as a shock to you, but these two really had no idea why they were to bring you here. They were simply told a lie, and followed my orders for money." The whispers worried the blond. Wait...this wasn't about sage mode? Or...information? "You two can go, your money is in the two bags on the table in front." The two thanked him, briefly tickling his tummy again on the way out, the door was shut...leaving only the two of them in the room.

"Now then...I must say, You have quite the frame Naruto...quite the reputation too. So strong. I'm sure you're wondering how you can't escape?" Suddenly, the blindfold was torn away, dim light from outside blurred his vision slightly before he saw what was above him. Multiple symbols, a seal? "This seal was made specifically for you and your...ahem, special friend. The fox cannot bring his chakra out to assist you, nor can you use jutsu. You are trapped by physical resistance alone now." The blindfold was replaced, making Naruto thrash his head slightly in resistance. "Now now come Naruto...you're here for no reason other than to take a break from all that ninja training. I paid them to lie, to kidnap you and bring you here to me...I already know that nobody can truly master the sage arts without the assistance from the frog sages on Mount Myoboku."

He already knew so much...then why did he need Naruto? Just to...just to tickle him? This seemed to be the case until he felt the man moving about the room, a small scraping sound...like...someone opening a jar...suddenly a cold sensation hit his stomach. "MMPh!?" The blond bucked, trying in vain to see through the cloth over his eyes. "Relax...it's a simple lotion...my clan's specialty as ninja of a medical lineage." His hands began rubbing said cream into Naruto's stomach and chest, getting his skin moist as the lotion began to send warm and tingly feelings all through him. No doubt it was designed with some kind of medication in it, as suddenly every little breeze over his stomach felt like the caress of a small feather. "MMph! Mhm..mmmhmhm." He whimpered as those hands continued to touch him.

The massage continued for a time, Naruto almost forgot he was here for tickling until those fingers began to curl. Holy shit! It was like everything was ten times worse as the blond began shaking in his bonds. "MMHMhm...mhmhmhMHMh MMM MMPHMHMHMMHMM!" He trembled with ticklish vibrations running through his whole body. The man didn't need anything other than his fingers now to drive Naruot up a fucking wall. His fingers were gliding up...up...up his ribs, counting them and vibrating between them before beginning to siper in his armpits. The blond screamed out his ticklish protests before he went limp, the tickling had ceased. His chest rose and fell as he remembered how to breathe, until that cold feeling came back, the hands rubbing it into his bare left foot now. Oh nooo, he was beginning to think a physical beating might be better than this. The man coated his foot completely, he even went in between his toes, already a sensitive spot making him squeak and buck his body again.

Then...again with the tickling fingers, playing over his naked sole like a piano, he danced to the beat, twisting and jerking as much as he could, his laughing and pleading blocked out by the gag, now soaked in his drool. To anyone else, this would be a rather embarrassing, or even disgraceful sight for Konoha's hero ninja. But for the tormentor, this was heavenly.  
He dug into the toes, trying to get them to uncurl, no real luck. "Guess i'll have to skip ahead then...fine by me..."

This was when things went from weird, to brutally strange in minutes. Naruto knew he had been feeling, tingly, after that lotion had been applied. And even before then, he felt like he might even not hate tickling as much as the torture aspect of this. But when the hands returned to massaging him, moving up to his chest and gently rubbing circles into his pecs, he finally recognized this feeling that he had ignored countless times in the past few years. He was actually getting turned on by all this. Well now he was mortified, he hadn't thought in his wildest nightmares that this fresh hell awaited him. "MMph! MMHMhmhm!" His angry protests were replaced by more snickering, a few snorts coming out as the man's fingers began to gently circle his nipples. Jesus shit why did that feel so good? Oh god but it tickled like hell! The fingers soon were replaced, a feather beginning to flutter and tease both of his sensitive nubs. He tried thrashing, tugging on his bonds but it did naught. He giggled low and slow, realizing that this was getting to him a lot quicker than it might normally do...it had to be the cream he used.

"Theeere we go...got you started now haven't I? See Naruto...certain things become more valuable when you become the last living member of a clan...your friend Sasuke for instance, many people were interested in him as the last Uchiha, until more resurfaced during the terrible war. Many eyes looked to you...but I believe for the wrong reasons." Any more mysterious explanations would have to wait, his hands were back, slowly removing his right sandal. "Mmm, I can feel it already, you have quite the good smell down here Blondie."

He didn't need to see to know what was happening now. The man leaned down, holding his foot by the ankle as he inhaled deeply around the boy's sole. He went even further now though, gripping his big toe and pulling it back to stretch his sole taut before pressing his face into it. It felt so wrong as he knew the man was sniffing and now kissing his foot. Oh god no! His tongue was now drawing up the arch, wiggling over the skin there and making him twitch. It tickled, but not as much as what came next. He began using his teeth, nibbling the skin of his heel, sole, and the ball just under his toes. Naruto was writhing, not only from the electric sensations coursing through his leg, but also because this was somehow getting him even more aroused! He could feel himself pressing against his pants, no doubt showing clear as day.

"Mmmm, so delicious when fresh, how has nobody done this with you yet?" Not like he could answer, he was too busy fighting the urge to moan through his squirming and squealing as something warm and wet surrounded each of his toes. It was impossible to curl them to hide them from his lips, with him holding the other one back. Eventually however, he let them go. Naruto could just die, it was the most embarrassing situation he'd been in...ever. He felt that familiar cream being used on this foot now too, spread all over. "I think something here will do the trick. A moment of footsteps, silence...OH GOD NO! "MRRRRPMHHMHMHM!" Naruto wanted to scream out, as a brush was applied to the sole and arch, he tried fighting it off but his toes had been seized once more.

After that little test, he felt something slipping between the toes, fearing another instrument of torture he tried curling them, only to get those fingers along his arches, making them spread out again. It became clear in a couple seconds, that the curious string was being tied around his big toes, keeping them together and immobile. Fuuuhuhuuuck....he knew there was no way he'd be getting out now until he was dead or released...preferably dead.

The hands began rubbing his tired feet, the warm and tingly sensation coursing up his legs and shooting right into his groin. "Naruto...I intend to gather a sample of your semen...it no doubt has many benefits, perhaps as a useful source to clone your abilities? Or maybe it can be sold as a priceless substance from your clan?" Holy f-was this guy for real? Clearly as he moved up to begin squeezing his hips, he was definitely telling him his plans, as he began unzipping the orange pants whilst the hero was distracted. "MMph MMHMHMMHM!"

He was dead...just dead...he could feel the cool air touch him, his pants and underwear both pulled down enough for his cock and balls to breathe in the open. But he hadn't tried anything on him yet, his hands were once again obsessed with his feet, rubbing his arches while he suckled on both of his large toes at once. He hated it, but at the same time couldn't get enough. His manhood twitched a few times, as the tongue rested against the pads of his toes. "Mmmph good boy...holding still, it always feels better if you don't fight it." Said the voice, until Naruto had no choice but to fight. Something small, metallic, and VERY tickly was running up and down his feet, going between his toes while he couldn't curl them, and across the undersides. "Mmmhmhm yes, the pinwheel is a favorite of mine." This continued for a few minutes, Naruto thrashing and pleading as one of his worst tickle spots was exploited to the fullest. To make matters worse, the cream used seemed to make all these sensations pleasurable somehow, he felt his arousal throbbing as a bit of moisture dripped down onto his stomach, just below the bellybutton.

Things slowed down after that, the man getting up. "Mmm this won't do...you mustn't waste something so valuable." He said, before a single finger swiped over that spot, making him jerk as he heard the man suck his own finger. "Ooh, a bit tangy..." He said, making Naruto feel more than a little disturbed. Then out of nowhere, that damned pinwheel was touching his sac, his fucking sac was ticklish how was he supposed to know!? He shook and jiggled around, trying to avoid the touch as the man's free hand began squeezing his thighs as well. "Oohoho looks like you're piping hot and ready to go...hmm, well maybe not quite yet."

A hand gripped him firmly, making the boy whimper. His erection by now was painful, swollen to it's greatest size. "Do you want to cum Naruto? Do you want to be free?" The blond nodded, whimpering as out of the blue...the gag was loosened and fell to the floor. "Ah...hah...ah" He took deep breaths, the room still and silent. "Do you...want to cum?" The man asked again. "Yes...yes g-god fuck please just ehehend it already." His voice was hoarse, his body tired. It was even in his mind now, that he needed this to happen in order to get out.

"As you wish..." The hand began to move, pumping him slowly, building up speed at an agonizingly slow pace. "Oh...fu...fuck...oh god pah..please...oohoho no no not that!" Naruto pleaded, feeling a familiar cool lotion being applied to his tip with a second hand. Was he really not out of that shit!? The cream was smeared up and down his cock, the excess being rubbed into his balls as the second hand fondled him there as well. "Oh fuuck..OH Oh god no..noho ah...ah it's...ah so hahard..." He shook on the table, his body begging for release, but it wouldn't arrive. The man's nose pressed into the base of his erect dick, inhaling deeply. "Such musk...mmm." He kissed his shaft...once...twice..moving up slowly. "No need to fret...I am immune to the medicine." He...oh my god. "Ahh! Ahahngh..." He was actually sucking him. Taking him in more and more with every second. Naruto's precum clearly wasn't as valuable as his semen itself, since he was no doubt pumping it out into the man's throat. He bobbed his head, that tongue sliding over his throbbing veins.

"Gah...f-fffuhuck...ah oh don't...no no dohon't stop please." He had pulled up to holding just the tip in his lips, before Naruto was forced to groan breathlessly, though no sound came out. He'd done it, he sunk down all the way, taking the blond to the root. Shit he did it again! "Mmmm...ah...now...you're ready." His cock felt a mix of cold from the air in the room, and warm from the cream absorbed through his skin. Finally after hearing some rustling, he felt something squeezed over his tip, getting the entire head in. "Now...you won't waste a drop." His fist closed around him once more, beginning to stroke him much faster than earlier. "Oh shit..ah...ooohooo...yes..oh yes I..I...IYAAhaha aha AHAH NONAHAHAHAHA!" He screamed once more, the stranger was using his long reach to stroke that damn brush against his bare feet again. But fuck did it work wonders.

"AHAHA AHAHAHAHANANAHAHA AH! AH...AH oh fuckAHHH HAHA OH..OOH!" His hips bucked up into the closed fist, the man ceased the brushing, but continued to stroke the blond through one of the most mind numbing orgasms he had ever experienced in his life. "Ah!...ah..hah...nn-gah..." Words wouldn't form themselves, as the suction device was removed from his tip, causing him to shudder. "Eight rounds....very impressive. Oops...a little leftover." He said before Naruto felt himself slide into his mouth again. He suckled and licked his tip, draining one last small spurt from his tip before he let his spent cock slap against his body. "You did well hero, fear not, nobody will hear of it...and you won't remember it...well, to a degree." Naruto tilted his head, "Wha...w-wai..."

"Mind Erasure Jutsu!" A dull tone played in his head, the blond feeling the cold table, a soft tingling, before he passed out. He awoke with a start, darting up and looking around. There was a stinging pain somewhere in his head, as he stood up he looked around, it was the middle of the day...what was he...oh that's right...training! His sandals slammed into a nearby tree before he noticed something...new. "What the...when did I...get this?" Around his middle left toe was a small toe ring...he leaned over and pulled it off, examining it and finding no outstanding features. And yet...somehow he was compelled to keep it. "I guess...I'll go get some ramen or something?" He figured, grabbing his pack nearby, slipping the ring inside and setting off. Meanwhile, the ring's twin rested on the finger of a solitary man, currently wandering through the Konoha markets, looking for medicinal herbs for his next batch.


End file.
